Forever
by LittleDirectioner
Summary: Glimmer and 6 BFFs, Lexi, Chelsea, Alison, Tiffany, Jenifer and Leanna swore they would never be reaped. They were wrong. When Glimmer was reaped she never knew she would fall for Cato. When Lexi and the girls find out about Glimmer and Cato they aren't happy. Than Lexi thinks Clove is taking her place. How long will this friendship last? More Glato during the games.
1. Prolgue

Prologue

Glimmer's POV

"Glimmer, don't worry none of us will get reaped we wont let it happen." Alexi ssaid.

"Lexi, come on! Now that we're older we have more of a chance of getting reaped." I said frustrated.

"I wont let any of us get reaped. Got it!" Alexis said hugging me.

" Hopefully." I mumble starting to cry.

" Why do the games exist!" Jenifer yelled.

" The Capitol SUCKS! They tears us away from each other!" Chelsea said.

"We all are going to my house and sleeping over. My mom will fix us up for the reaping." Alexis said.

" We could go shopping for our reaping dresses, if you guys want to?" I suggested.

" Perfect!" Tiffany exclaimed.

" Sounds like fun!" Alison replied.

"Where?" Leanna asked.

" Town." Chelsea answered.

" Lets Go!" Jenifer yelled.

" I Love you gus!" Leanna said.

"I think that speaks for all of us!" Alison said.

If any of us get reaped life is going to be hard.


	2. Reapings, Goodbyes and Train Rides

**Chapter 1: Reapings, Goodbyes and The Train Ride**

**Glimmer's POV**

"Glimmer Rame!" Our escort Marina said.

I look to my right and almost start crying. I'm going to miss these girls.

"I'll miss you guys." I whisper to the girls. I thought none of us were going to get reaped. Lexi digs in her bag and pulls out a heart necklace.

"Take this as your district token. I was going to give all of us one but u get yours early." Lexi said.

I head for the stage.

**Lexi's POV**

Why does my best friend have to be reaped!? The bad thing is I promised her none of us would get reaped. We've been like sisters since Glimmer and I were born! I hope she comes home.

"Lexi, time for boys!" Ali said trying to cheer me up.

If any one kills my Glimmy, their DEAD!

"Marvel!" Marina announced.

Poor Alison! She has Glimmer and her cousin both in the Hunger Games.

**Glimmer's POV**

We have 30 minutes to say goodbye to our family and friends. Lea, Jen, Lexi, Ali, Chels and Tiffy come in with Melissa, Lexi's mom.

Melissa come up and hugs me. Melissa has been like my mom since me and Lexi were 4, since my mom works in the capitol almost every day.

"GLIMMY!" the girls yell as they start to cry, now I'm crying to.

" You will make it home, got it!" Jen commands.

" We will keep that promise of u moving in with me when you get home." Lexi exclaims.

" I'll help with our prom dresses like I promised." Lea sobbed.

"You have to come home. We don't care, kill Marvel if you have to just come home." Chels said.

"U better not embarrass yourself either." Tiffy instructs me.

"You better not forget us!" Ali says sobbing into Lea's shoulder.

The Peacekeepers came in and told them it was time to leave.

"We'll miss you!" Lexi Said.

" You too!" I said as we hugged each other.

They walk out the door. I guess this is goodbye.

Before I knew it I was on the train going to the capitol. We on the couch and the reaping. We just missed our district so we watched District 2. They called with a name that started with a C who looked about 15. Next they pick a boy named Cato. He's Pretty HOT. Come on Glimmer, your not supposed to be thinking about how hot a guy is, your supposed to think about getting home.

Most of the other reapings were boring except District 12.

A 12 year old girl was reaped, than a girl I'm assuming is her sister volunteers. That's unheard of in District 12 . That girl is some one to watch. Our mentors Cahmere and Gloss come out. They tell us that we've got to the capitol and that we are going to our rooms. We have one floor to our district. My floor is floor 1 because District 1. I went to my room and got into my and went to bed. I can't wait to meet my competition.


	3. Chapter 3: The Parade and Tributes

**A/N: Hey everyone! Heres chapter 2 and I forgot the disclaimer in the prologue and Chapter 1. PM me with any ideas or questions!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games **

Chapter 2: Tributes and The Parade

**Glimmer's POV**

My stylist puts me in a heavy pink feather costume. Marvel has some weird dark pink siut with a cape on. We get hurried onto our chariot and start the parade. It started of good until the middle of the parade. Everyone started shouting and I turn around to find District 12 on FIRE!

" Marvel, District 12." I whisper. He glances over.

"What the-" He said.

It seemed like forever untill the parade was over. Suddenly someone taps on my shoulder. Get your mean angle going.

"Excuse me?!" I say turning around.

"Just wanting to meet my allies." A young girl says. Oh, that's the District 2 girl.

"I'm Glimmer and you are?" I reply.

"Clove and This is my district partner Cato." Clove replied. That's the hot guy. Cato.

"This is my district partner Marvel." I say.

"So I guess we're allies." Marvel said non-chalet.

"No, DUH, Stupid." I say.

"Did you see District 12?" Cato asked.

"Ya, they had so dumb costumes." I said.

"I totally agree," Clove said, " Did you see they were holding hands?"

"Ya, but the girl is pretty brave. I mean she's from District 12 and she volunteered." I say.

"We should talk tonight. I mean like strategy and the Games." Clove suggested.

"Ya, lets met at our floor a 7:00 I'll come get you guys. Marvel make sure Cashmere knows." I say.

" See you later than." Clove and Cato said. " Bye!" Marvel and I Say.

**A/N Like it? Most likely I will be updating the stories on the weekend when there's no school and such. And Wednesday when I have half-day. Quota for next chapter: 18 reviews. Love you guys! -Glato.4ever**


	4. Chapter 4: Can You Hear!

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the late update, 7****th**** grade really kicks my butt. I just got fake nails and they are super cute! Have you guys heard Oath by Cher Lloyd? I LOVE it! So here is Chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HG**

_**Chapter 3: Can You Hear?!**_

**Glimmer's POV**

Alright, Glimmer this is your time to make allies.

"Marvel, I'm going to go get them!" I yell.

I have light blue denim skinny leg jeans on with a ruffled white tank with tan UGGS. Marvel is wearing jeans and some weird shirt.

I walk in to the elevator and pressed 2 and. I wonder what we will talk about.

When I get there I see Clove on couch.

"Clove." I say.

" Oh, Hey! I didn't know you got here." Clove says.

" You ready?" I ask.

"Ya, let me go get Cato." She said.

" Cato! You ready!," Clove yelled. " By the way Glimmer is here." She yelled.

Cato came out in a towel. I burst out laughing. This is what Ali did to Marvel back home.

"Come on, Cato!" Clove and I exclaim.

" I thought I told you she was here." Clove said in between laughs.

" She did." I add.

"We should get going. Cato come down later!" I yell pulling Clove away.

We walk into the elevator and start laughing more.

" So, is he def or something?" I sarcastically ask.

"Probably going def!" Clove exclaims.

The elevator opens and I yell, "Marvel we're here!"

"OK!" He yells coming out of his room.

Marvel comes out in jeans and some District 1 shirt.

" Trying to show off much!" I say rolling my eyes and looking at my French tips.

" Haha, Glim. Very funny." He said.

" I know, right,!" I say very bubbly. Oh, I miss doing bubbly voices with Chelsea and Tiffany. " Well, Clove is here so say "hi"!" I say.

" HI Clove!" He greets her.

"Hi!" Clove replies.

"Now that wasn't hard, was it?" I say.

BING! The elevator opens and Cato comes out.

" Well look who finally came." Clove said.

"How about we start the conversation instead of just standing around." I say.


	5. Update on story

Okay I know you guys probably are POed that this isn't a chapter and I'm feel so fricking bad about not updating but school and dance take up all my time but now that school is slowing down and I have wifi at dance I going to update a lot more often! I would have finished the chapter but I misplaced my notebook so I'm here writing this stupid note no one will read but you guys are like the best people ever and I swear the new chapters for Forever and Panem High will be updated next weekend if not this week. Love you guys and be ready for a new chapter! Love Glato.4ever


End file.
